Bijin
is Ageha's elder sister and Sabato Rokudō's girlfriend, working as his secretary of the Damashigami Company. Appearance She has pink eyes, long straight blond hair (pink hair in some colored chapter front pages of the manga) with a black bow on the left side, and, after leaving her sister to join the Damashigami company, wears glasses or a pair of plum-framed glasses similar to a domino mask. As her boss' secretary, she wears a purple blazer with its collar and a skirt being both mauve, and ruby pump shoes. She can be seen wearing a black bra. Personality Bijin has an air of mystery as the secretary of the Damashigami company, but she appears to be similar to her sister in gullibility and carelessness, since she falls for the smooth antagonistic leader, Sabato Rokudō, saying the man she loved happened to be the president of the Damashigamis. Biography Past Bijin comes from a family that has a venerable elite history in the Shinigami world, and gained a large amount of respect for taking down countless Damashigamis. One year before the events of the series, she left, telling her younger sister Ageha that she intends to take down their company. Eventually, she ends up falling in love with the Damashigami president, Sabato Rokudo, and decides to work as his "mysterious hot secretary" to remain by his side, and she sends Ageha a postcard saying that she got a boyfriend, forcing her to take over her duty. Plot After her boss' mother Tamako declared that his son Rinne Rokudō is dating Sakura Mamiya and allowed them to escape the Damashigami Company, Sabato tried a second time to make Rinne inherit his company, by "offering" him an engagement ring to be given to Sakura, believing it would cut his ties to the living world. Bijin appears to Rinne and Sakura with the engagement ring, and Ageha, who recently met Rinne, attacks her and unmasks her. She would hide her face and claim Ageha is mistaking her, but when Sabato appears, she reveals her secret to Ageha. As Ageha and then Rinne get mad and attack, she flees with Sabato back to the company. She would still assist him, and pretend being someone else every time she meets Ageha. At one point, Sabato showed her a ring, which made her believe he is proposing, and he asked her to sign a document, which she believed was a marriage registration. But Rinne, Sakura, Tsubasa and Ageha arrive and discover it was actually a contract to make her buy the ring, and that Sabato carries many rings and contracts. As a result, Bijin felt hurt, and for a moment came back to her old senses, apologizing to Ageha and deciding to return home with Sabato’s head. But Sabato turns the tables, by telling her that he was selling the rings to earn a trip to the hot springs. Although much to her annoyance, it turned out being a trip for every Damashigami employees (including Renge) instead of a private trip. In her last appearance, she returns to her home, and cries to Ageha for she learned that Sabato meets with his previous wife, although they can't start over due to their age difference.Chapter 398 Equipment She is shown to wield a Shinigami scythe. Abilities It can be assumed that she was a competent Shinigami due to her family's reputation for taking down Damashigami. Relationships Ageha Though she was much admired by Ageha, Bijin ultimately left her for Sabato without returning, implying that she places her boyfriend higher on her priorities than her sister. When Ageha finally finds Bijin by breaking her disguise (her glasses), Bijin merely apologizes and continues to be with Sabato. This neglect has strained their relationship quite a bit, and Ageha feels hurt and betrayed. Sabato Rokudō Though he is a ladies' man, Bijin appears to be his "favorite" and they seem to be in a serious relationship. Her love for him is such a passion that she threw away her family's honor, and she would try to kill him if he were to break her heart.Chapters 253 (Episode 72), 370 Quotes * "I’m sorry, Ageha. It’s not that I betrayed you. It’s just that the man I feel in love with happened to be the president of the Damashigami Company! And me becoming his secretary was just because I wanted to remain by his side!!" (ごめんね 鳳。裏切ったわけじゃないの。好きになった人がたまたま堕魔死神カンパニーの社長だっただけなの！秘書になったのもただただ側にいたいから！！) – Chapter 39, after Ageha unmasked her Trivia * Her name, revealed in chapter 253, literally means "pretty person". Gallery Bijin Sheet.jpg|Bijin's character sheet Bijin back then.png Damashigami.png Sabato & Bijin.jpg Season 3 announcement.jpg Sabato Catch Eye.png 47959146.jpeg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Damashigami Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Major Characters